Just Give Me Your Love
by Park Raeya
Summary: "Apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku tak tau siapa adikmu, bodoh!" Jongin membalikkan posisinya. "Sekali penjahat tetap penjahat! Mana ada penjahat mengaku! Cih!" namja itu menatap sinis Jongin. "Luhan-hyung! Dengar aku tak tau adikmu! Jangan salahkan aku! Aku tak tau!"


Screenplays

Just give me your love © **Park Raeya**

Genre : SAD ROMANCE

Warning : OOC, **typo(s)**

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE!

.

**Hello~! _  
_**_Aku author baru disini, ini juga ff pertama ku di ffnet~ _

_Mohon bantuan kritik dan saran yaa~^_

_Review juga yaaa, gomawo~^_

**_Happy Reading /bow._**

**J**_U_S**T**_ G_I**V**_E_ _**M**__E __**Y**__O_**U**_**R**__** L**_**O**V_**E**_

' I'm always waiting and waiting you to give me your love '

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Jepang, seorang yeoja dengan rambut sepinggang itu membuka jendela kacanya. Ia berjalan menuju balkon yang terletak didepan kamarnya itu. Di balkon itu terlihat taman belakang yang indah, terawat dan tentu bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Berbagai macam warna yang sangat menarik ada ditaman belakang. Yah walaupun dia jarang ke taman itu, dan juga jarang menjamah tempat itu, bunga itu selalu tampak segar karena selalu disiram dengan otomatis setiap saat. Yeoja itu sendirian, ya, keluarganya tidak berada di Jepang, ayah dan ibunya menetap di Canada, sedangkan kedua kakak laki-lakinya berada di Korea untuk melanjutkan pendidikan disana. Kesepian? Memang sangat kesepian, hampir setiap hari tak ada yang tak ia lewatkan untuk berada dirumah dan terus dirumah. Komplek rumahnya hampir sepi, karena jarak dari rumah ke rumah lumayan jauh, akibat pekarangan terlalu luas.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, tepatnya saat hari Minggu, ia hanya duduk dibalkon sambil menyeduh secangkir teh manis hangat di sebelahnya. Angin yang bertiup seakan mengundangnya untuk segera berjalan di sepanjang jalan depan rumah. Siapa tak tergiur dengan angin yang menyegarkan di pagi hari, ditambah kondisi jalan depan rumah terdapat pagar hijau di sisi kanan jalan. Perlahan, ia turun ke lantai bawah, dan membuka pintu rumah, ia ingin berjalan-jalan sejenak.

Yeoja itu lari-lari kecil disepanjang jalan seraya melihat ke langit sebentar untuk merasakan udara sejuk pagi itu. Tiba-tiba handphone yang berada di sakunya itu berbunyi. Ia merasa terganggu akan hal itu, iya, memang ia tak suka untuk diganggu dan dikacaukan aktivitas menariknya itu. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphone-nya, dilihat di layar tertera sebuah nama yang tak asing baginya, diangkatlah telepon tersebut. "_Moshi-moshi?__1_" "Hei, Ryoko. Aku tau kau sangat kesepian, dan aku libur panjang di semester ini. Bagaimana kalau kau kesini? Ketempatku?" "Hmm" jawab Ryoko malas. "Kau tak mau? Yasudah, padahal disini sangat indah. Yasudah kalau kau memang tidak mau. Akan ku tutup teleponnya" Suara diseberang sana terdengar sangat kesal sengan perlakuan Ryoko saat membalas teleponnya itu. Ryoko melanjutkan lari paginya yang sempat terganggu tadi. "Dasar pengganggu" gerutunya.

Setelah lama berjalan, ia merasa puas menikmati udara segar. Ia pulang kerumah untuk mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Untuk dirinya sendiri, memangnya siapa lagi? Di rumah saja dia sendiri. Ia menuju ke lantai atas untuk mandi, beberapa saat kemudian ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk memasak, seadanya. Pada saat itu kulkasnya memang kosong, yang ada hanya sausage, telur, dan... susu segar. Ia terpaksa makan omelet, padahal perutnya lapar. Ia malas pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ryoko, walaupun dia manis, cantik, tapi dia penyendiri, moody, juga agak pemarah. Bau harum tercium saat ia memasak omelet, yah hanya omelet. Ia langsung melahapnya dan meminum susu segar itu. Tak tahan akan perutnya yang masih bersuara dan cacing-cacingnya meminta jatah makanan, ia bergegas ke kamar dan berganti pakaian untuk membeli bahan makanan di supermarket. Dan itu.. terpaksa sekali.

.

.

.

.

Ia menunggu bus di halte biasa, halte yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Di bus, ia memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, itu kebiasaanya ketika bepergian menggunakan bus. Lima belas menit dia duduk di bus, akhirnya dia sampai di supermarket yang dituju. Ia masuk kedalam supermarket tersebut, ia mendorong trolynya dan memilih beberapa bahan makanan yang akan ia beli. Ia menuju ke tempat daging, ia memilih satu daging sapi yang sudah ditaruh di wadah sterofoam, dan berjalan lagi, ketempat yang ia inginkan. Di tempat snack-snack dan roti, ia memilih beberapa snack yang ia sukai, dan beberapa potong roti untuk mengganjal perut saat pagi ataupun sore hari. Setelah selesai mengambil bahan, ia menuju ke kasir untuk membayar semua itu. "_Ten'in__2_ berapa semuanya?" tanya Ryoko. "Oh, 2170 yen" jawab ten'in itu. Ryoko membayar ke kasir itu. "Arigatou" kata ten'in itu dengan senyuk di bibirnya. Ryoko meninggalkan supermarket itu dan mencari bus untuk membawanya kembali ke rumah. Tak lama kemudian ia menaiki bus.

.

.

.

.

"Huh, akhirnya sampai juga dirumah" kata Ryoko di jalan komplek menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di depan rumah, ia membuka pintu dan menutup kembali pintunya. Ia meletakkan bahan-bahan itu ke kulkas. Karena kelelahan, ia menuju ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya itu. Tanpa sadar, ia ketiduran. Ia tidur selama kurang lebih 3 jam. "Hoaam" suara Ryoko yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. "Aku lapar" Ryoko menguap dan melihat ke handphone-nya, dilihat 5 missed calls dan 3 pesan dari kakaknya. "Menyebalkan, seperti tak ada kerjaan" ia hanya melihat dan melempar handphone-nya ke kasur. Ryoko menuju lantai bawah, tepatnya dapur. Mengambil sesuatu didalam kulkas untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Disaat ia sedang menenggak sebotol orange juice, ia menjadi kepikiran tentang ajakan kakaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan di Korea. Ia juga merasa bosan, liburan kali ini dia hanya dirumah. Diambilnya handphone berwarnya silver itu. Dan Ryoko membaca pesan dari kakaknya itu mulai dari atas.

_From; Sehun menyebalkan_

_Hei, Ryoko. Aku tau kau bosan, ayo kesini nikmati liburan bersama kami. Disini sangat indah. Aku bisa menunjukkan beberapa tempat yang akan membuatmu excited. Haha, aku harap kau mau kesini._

_ 2014__年__1__月__4__日__, __日曜__日 __3 JST_

_From; Sehun menyebalkan_

_Kau tak membalas pesanku? Jadi, kau mau tidak?_

_2014__年__1__月__4__日__, __日曜__日 __4 JST_

_From; Sehun menyebalkan_

_Hei, kau bahkan tak mengangkat teleponku. Kau dimana Ryoko? Yasudah terserah kau saja._

_2014__年__1__月__4__日__, __日曜__日 __5 JST_

Ryoko hanya tertawa membaca semua pesan dari kakak laki-lakinya tersebut. Ada rasa rindu yang terbesit di benaknya, sudah 5 tahun dia tak bertemu dengan kakak keduanya itu. Dia semakin tertawa geli setelah membaca nama pengirim pesan tersebut. Kakaknya memang menyebalkan, itu menurut Ryoko. Karena sewaktu ia bermain atau melakukan aktivitas sesuatu, ia selalu diganggu oleh kakaknya itu.

_To; Luhan sama_

_Moshi-moshi Luhan sama, aku berangkat kesana naik pesawat. Sampaikan juga pada Sehun . Aku malas mengirim pesan untuknya. Arigatou__ㅡ __Ryoko_

_2014__年__1__月__4__日__, __日曜__日 __8 JST_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ryoko mem-packing barang-barangnya untuk dibawa ke Korea beberapa hari mendatang. Ia ingin bertemu dua kakaknya itu, juga ingin melihat tempat-tempat yang kata kakaknya indah. Ia segera keluar dari kamar, mengambil snack, minuman untuk menjadi bekal. Ryoko meluncur ke _Narita International Airport_ dengan menggunakan taksi. Sesampainya disana, ia menuju kedalam, masuk ke pesawat. Saat akan take off, Ryoko sangat takut, karena memang dia takut naik pesawat pada bagian take off. Setelah menunggu dua jam, akhirnya sampai di _Incheon Airport_. Dan saat ada pengumuman akan landing, Ryoko bersiap menggunakan belt nya. Setelah sukses landing, ia turun dan membawa barang-barangnya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ryoko naik taksi untuk sampai di rumah kedua kakaknya itu. Sebelumnya ia tak merasakan keanehan terhadap supir taksi tersebut, ia tetap santai dan mengutak-atik handphone-nya sambil menunggu tiba di rumah kakaknya itu. Sampai, tiba-tiba supir itu mendadak mengerem taksinya, Ryoko dengan wajah datar bertanya "Mengapa berhenti pak?". Supir taksi itu tak menjawabnya, Ryoko terdiam, ia baru merasakan sesuatu yang tak mmengenakkan. Ia keluar dari mobil itu, sang supir menodongkan pisau kearah Ryoko. Ryoko panik tak karuan, "A-apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Ryoko sambil berkeringat. "Serahkan semua barang-barang berhargamu!" sentak supir tersebut. "S-shireo" jawab Ryoko dengan wajah memohon dan berdo'a supaya ia terbebas dari penjahat itu. Dan ia hopeless, mana mungkin malam malam begini ada yang lewat ditempat sepi seperti ini. Supir itu memukul wajah Ryoko dan mengangkat wajah Ryoko "Kau mau mati? Serahkan padaku!" dan wajah Ryoko dihantamkan ke body taksi itu. Darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir Ryoko, wajahnya memar, ia tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ryoko masih terdiam tak menyerahkan barang-barangnya. "Kau benar-benar nekat agassi" supir itu mengeluarkan senyuman mengerikan, menyayatkan pisau ke wajah Ryoko, alhasil wajah Ryoko agak sobek dibagian pipi kirinya. Ryoko menahan sakit itu, dia hanya terus berdo'a dan berharap ada yang mau menolongnya. Ketika supir itu akan menghujam tubuh Ryoko, seorang laki-laki menghentikan aksinya. Laki-laki itu menahan tangan penjahat itu untuk tidak menyakiti Ryoko.

"Kau pengganggu!" penjahat itu mulai beradu dengan laki-laki tadi. Laki-laki tersebut dengan santainya menghindar dari penjahat tersebut, hingga akhirnya pergerakan penjahat tersebut dapat dikunci. Sedangkan Ryoko, ia yang masih shock perlahan mengambil kopernya yang ada di bagasi. Ia mengeluarkan koper-kopernya dari bagasi itu, sekilas ia memandang laki-laki yang sedang beradu dengan penjahat itu. Suatu sisi ia merasa senang, hidupnya tak berakhir, ia diselamatkan oleh seseorang. Do'a-nya terkabul, ia senang, namun, ia juga merasakan sakit dari wajah dan tubuhnya, dan juga angin malam yang sangat dingin. Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan penjahat, laki-laki itu menghampiri Ryoko yang sudah lemas dengan darah di sudut bibir Ryoko dan pipi Ryoko. "Noona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki itu. Sebelum laki-laki itu benar-benar mendekati Ryoko, Ryoko jatuh pingsan. Laki-laki itu berjalan cepat mendekati Ryoko, mencoba untuk menyadarkan Ryoko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryoko mengerjapkan kedua matanya, hari ini sudah pagi, ia melihat sekelilingnya, ia berada disuatu kamar, yang ia tak tau itu kamar siapa. Yang ia ingat, tadi malam ia selamat dari penjahat, beribu pikiran buruk berada di kepalanya. Ia tak mau dibawa oleh penjahat, ia ingin pulang menemui kedua kakaknya. 'Cklek' suara pintu kamar dibuka dari luar, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang berjalan ke arah Ryoko. "S-siapa kau?" Ryoko bangun dari tidurnya dan hendak menghindar. "Hei, jangan bangun dulu, kau masih lemas" kata laki-laki itu dan mendekati Ryoko. "Aww" terdengar suara Ryoko yang merasakan sakit di tubuhnya dan wajahnya. "K-kau siapa? Mengapa aku disini?" Ryoko terlihat sangat ketakutan, di dalam otaknya, ia berpikir bahwa laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu ada penjahat tadi malam. "K-kau penjahat itu kan?" Ryoko melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum "Kau aneh, jika aku memang penjahat kenapa aku tak mengambil barang-barangmu dan membunuhmu?" laki-laki itu menunjuk ke sudut kamar dan disana ada tas dan koper Ryoko. "J-jadi kau?" "Aku yang membawamu kesini, saat itu kau pingsan, aku mencoba membangunkanmu tapi kau tak bangun. Lagian udara saat itu juga dingin, dan juga sudah malam, aku kasian padamu. Jadi aku membawamu kerumahku" jelas laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

"Ah, jeongmal gomawo. Mianhae, aku menuduhmu" Ryoko menunduk. "Gwaenchanha noona, oh ya dimana keluargamu? Apa kau tak akan mengabari mereka?" tanya namja berkulitan tan, sedikit pesek namun sedikit tampan itu. "Oh, ne, bisakah kau mengambilkan tasku itu?" Ryoko meminta namja itu dengan angel face nya itu. Namja itu mengambilkan tas Ryoko dan memberikannya pada Ryoko. "Gomawo" Ryoko segera mengetik pesan untuk kakaknya itu.

_To; Luhan sama_

_Moshi moshi Luhan sama, __Gomen'nasai, tadi malam ada kejadian yang menakutkan. Hari ini aku akan kesana. Aku lupa alamat kalian, aku minta alamat kalian. Arigatou_

_2014__年__1__月__5__日__, __月曜日 __8 KST_

_From; Luhan sama_

_Ryoko chan, kau dimana? Kejadian apa? Kami khawatir padamu, kami akan menjemputmu disana. Beritahu alamatnya, aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu. Jangan membantah_

_2014__年__1__月__5__日__, __月曜日 __8 KST_

_To; Luhan sama_

_Baiklah Luhan sama, tak apa kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku berada di apartemen dekat namsan tower. _

_2014__年__1__月__5__日__, __月曜日 __8 KST_ _From; Luhan sama_

_Bagaimana aku tak khawatir, kau mengalami kejadian menakutkan. Dan kau di apartemen dekat namsan tower? Dengan siapa? Jangan coba-coba Ryoko! Aku akan segera kesana!_

_2014__年__1__月__5__日__, __月曜日 __8 KST_

"Sekali menyebalkan, tetap menyebalkan. Pfft" gumam Ryoko. Namja yang berada di depannya kaget, "Bagaimana? Sudah memberitahu keluargamu?". "Ne" jawab Ryoko singkat sambil memainkan handphone-nya. "Oh, ya, gomawo sudah menyelamatkanku" Ryoko memandangi namja itu sambil tersenyum pahit. "Ok, kau berbaring saja, kau masih lemas begitu, tunggu sebentar, akan ku ambilkan air hangat" Namja itu meninggalkan Ryoko untuk beberapa saat, ia datang dengan membawa satu ember air hangat dan satu sapu tangan. "Ini, kompreslah lukamu" kata namja itu sambiil menyodorkan sapu tangan.

Ryoko mengangguk, perlahan ia mencelupkan sapu tangan itu ke dalam air hangat dan meletakkannya pada sudut bibir Ryoko yang berdarah. Namja itu merasa handphone-nya berbunyi, iapun melihat bahwa terdapat satu pesan masuk.

_From; Sehun_

_Hei, disekitar apartemenmu apakah ada orang yang membawa seorang yeoja Jepang? Jika ada tolong beritahu aku. Gomawo_

_2014__년__1__월__5__일__, __월요일 __8 KST_

_To; Sehun_

_Aku tak melihat ada yeoja Jepang disekitar apartemenku, waeyo Sehun?_

_2014__년__1__월__5__일__, __월요일 __8 KST_

_From; Sehun_

_Tidak, adik perempuanku ada di apartemen sana. Yasudah, gomawo_

_2014__년__1__월__5__일__, __월요일 __8 KST_

"Sudah mendingan?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu. "Agak." "Syukurlah." "Ne." Suara bel apartemen itu berbunyi, namja itu membuka pintu apartemen. Ia kaget saat kedua sahabatnya tiba-tiba bertamu ke apartemennya. "Hei, ada apa kesini?" tanya namja itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap adikku!" namja yang bertamu itu mencengkeram baju Jongin —namja berkulit tan—. "Apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku tak tau siapa adikmu, bodoh!" Jongin membalikkan posisinya. "Sekali penjahat tetap penjahat! Mana ada penjahat mengaku! Cih!" namja itu menatap sinis Jongin. "Luhan-hyung! Dengar aku tak tau adikmu! Jangan salahkan aku! Aku tak tau!" bentak Jongin kepada Luhan —namja yang bertamu—. Mereka berduapun saling adu mulut, sedangkan namja satunya hanya diam melihat aksi kedua namja didepannya. Yang satu adalah kakak kandungnya, yang satu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Ia ingin mencoba melerai, tapi ingin melihat kejadian seru itu, konyol. "Sudahlah Luhan hyung, jangan terbawa emosi. Jongin, dimana adik kami? Katakan yang sebenarnya" tanya Sehun pada Jongin dengan poker facenya itu. "Hei, Sehun! Mana aku tau siapa adikmu! Dan kau juga Luhan hyung, aku benar benar tak tau dimana adikmu!" kata Jongin dengan suara yang keras dan ekspresi yang sangat marah. Ia bahkan bersumpah dalam hati, jika mereka bukan sahabat dia, mereka akan menjadi perkedel. Namun, Jongin masih punya hati untuk tidak berkelahi dengan mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, di dalam apartemen, Ryoko yang mendengar nama kedua kakaknya langsung bangkit dari kasur. Dan menuju ke luar apartemen. Walaupun badannya masih lemas, ia tetap memaksakan itu. Ryoko tercengang saat yang didepannya adalah kedua kakaknya, ya, walaupun 5 tahun tidak bertemu, wajah kakaknya itu tetap sama, Ryoko tetap mengenali wajah mereka. "Luhan-sama, Sehun" panggil Ryoko dari dalam apartemen. Mereka bertiga —Jongin, Luhan, Sehun— terkejut setelah mendengar seorang yeoja bertubuh lemas dengan luka sayatan di wajah dan bekas darah di sudut bibir. "R-ryoko chan?" ucap Luhan, ia segera menghampiri Ryoko dan memeluk Ryoko dengan erat, seakan tak mau melepaskan pelukan itu. Jongin masih ternganga akan kejadian itu. Dan Sehun, ikut menghampiri Ryoko yang sedang dipeluk oleh Luhan. "Kau kenapa begini Ryoko? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Luhan mencengkeram lengan Ryoko dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau yang melakukan ini brengsek!" setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulu Sehun, ia langsung menendang perut Jongin. "Apa yang kau katakan! Akan aku jelaskan!" jawab Kai yang menahan sakit di bagian perutnya. "Tak perlu! Kau keparat! Kau apakan adikku!" Sehun menambah pukulan itu di perut Kai untuk beberapa kali. Ryoko yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai berbicara "Sehun, hentikan" suara Ryoko kali ini lemah, karena memang kondisinya sedang tidak baik. "Tapi dia jahat Ryoko" Sehun kembali menatap nanar Kai. "Bukan, dia yang menyelamatkanku dari penjahat" Suara Ryoko menghentikan Sehun, ia melepaskan cengkramannya di baju Jongin. Begitu pula Jongin ia bisa bernafas lagi, dan tak banyak luka dan juga sakit di perutnya.

Mereka semua masuk ke apartemen milik Jongin. Ryoko menjelaskan semua kejadian yang ia alami, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan merasa bersalah telah menuduh Jongin. Seharusnya mereka berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan adiknya dari penjahat itu. "Jongin, mian, kami tak tau" kata Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan. "Ne" jawab Jongin sambil menahan rasa perih di perutnya. "Yasudah, kami pamit dulu. Terima Kasih karna sudah menyelamatkan adikku" kata Luhan. Sehun membawa koper dan tas milik Ryoko. Luhan menggendong Ryoko ala bridal style karena Ryoko tak kuat berjalan, dan badannya masih lemas. Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan Ryoko duduk di kursi tengah bersama Sehun. Perjalanan menuju rumah sekitar 10 menit, lalu sampailah mereka ke rumah Luhan dan Sehun.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai Ryoko" kata Luhan dan membuka rumah sekalian membawa beberapa koper milik Ryoko. Dan sekarang Ryoko berada dalam pelukan Sehun yang telah menggendongnya. "Maafkan aku Ryoko, kalau bukan karna aku, kau tak akan seperti ini" sesal Sehun pada Ryoko. "Tak apa Sehun, ini juga salahku karna tak berhati-hati" Ryoko tersenyum kecut pada Sehun. "Baiklah, mulai saat ini dan kapanpun aku akan selalu menjagamu, Ryoko, adikku tersayang"

Ryoko tersenyum tulus setelah mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut Sehun, kakak keduanya yang menyebalkan, namun dia juga memiliki hati penyayang, walau sedikit kekanakan. "Aku juga, Ryoko-chan. Kita saudara, kita akan selalu menjaga satu sama lain. Maafkan kelakuan kami yang tak pernah baik dimatamu Ryoko. Kami tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa. Kami selalu khawatir padamu, karena kami sayang padamu. Sangat sangat sayang padamu" Luhan mengelus rambut Ryoko dan tersenyum pada Ryoko. Setitik air mata keluar dan membasahi pipi Ryoko. "Aku juga sayang pada kalian, kalian tak pernah salah. Hanya aku yang terlalu egois. Maafkan aku Luhan-sama, Sehun-sama. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" Ryoko menangis lagi, air mata mengalir deras dari ujung matanya. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan. Itulah saat dimana hubungan kakak dengan adik berjalan dengan nyaman, harmonis dan tentu saja membuat orang bahagia.

Ryoko berada dikamar atas sekarang, masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Ia ingin tidur tapi tak bisa, rasanya ia ingin bersama keluarganya, keluarga yang utuh, tak terpisah seperti ini. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan bahagianya berkumpul dengan keluarga. Ia rindu dengan eommanya, ia mengambil handphone-nya dan hendak menelpon eommanya. "Moshi-moshi? Eomma?" Disana tak ada jawaban, padahal sudah tersambung dan sudah diangkat. "Eomma?" ia memanggilnya sekali lagi, namun tetap sama, tak ada jawaban dari seberang. 'praanggg' suara itu muncul, Ryoko terkejut mendengar suara itu. "E-eomma?" "Aaaa, yeobo jangan seperti ini, aku mohon" "aaaaaaaaaaa" suara itu dari seberang lagi. Ryoko hanya diam, tak dapat berbicara melalu telponnya itu. "Aku tak peduli! Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu! Pergi dari sini!" 'praanggggg' "yeo-yeoboo, seberapa kalipun kau mencoba mengusirku, menyakitiku, mencoba membunuhku aku takkan membiarkanmu dengan perempuan penggoda itu!" 'plaaak' "Jaga ucapanmu! Dia sekarang istriku! Cepat pergi dari sini!" telpon yang digenggam Ryoko jatuh ke lantai, satu per satu air matanya mulai turun. Ia tak percaya appanya akan berbuat seperti itu kepada eommanya, hanya karena perempuan lain. Ia terisak, ingin menangis lebih keras namun ia tak suka seperti itu, hanya akan menunjukkan bahwa dia yeoja lemah. Ia membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menutupi semuanya, namun ia tak bisa.

Sehun ingin melihat keadaan Ryoko terkejut setelah membuka pintu kamar Ryoko, "R-ryoko".

—Tbc—

* * *

Kyaaa ini ff pertama aku, jelek ya? Hwhw. Namanya juga amatiran, ohiya aku buat ff ini karena aku lagi seneng banget sama novel 'Selembar Daun Momiji' karya Arizu Kazura. Nah nama Ryoko aku ambil dari novel itu, karna bingung sama cast namja, aku ambil aja dari member Exo wkwk. Maaf kalo jelek, kalimat-kalimatnya membingungkan, gajelas, rumit, yagitu deh.

Mohon kritik dan saran yaaa~~^

**REVIEW PLEASE **_**/sodorin Luhan.**_


End file.
